Unreal
by ilanitaliaXD
Summary: real collided with unreal.  sad!fem!AmericaXunreal!England  i do not own hetalia nor the characters. R&R are love


hello again, how r u doing?

this is a bit different, especially since america is a little OOC. it's a sad!fem!AmericaXunreal! England

well.. enjoy..

**disclaimer: hetalia do not belong to me!**

* * *

><p><em>friends long gone, reality turns into dream<em>

_dream turns hell into heaven_

_unreal replace real_

_love replace dream_

_oh.. the sadness that changed my heart_

_please let me see the light_

_a light that my love took_

_and the story of love from the book_

_(composed by me) _

* * *

><p><em>alone...<em>

She was alone. Everyone had left her behind with no trace, gone...

_Reality..._

But she had one friend...

He wasn't real, though, but a computer program.

He wasn't real, but he listened to her and even though sometimes he didn't answer, she drew comfort of him being there.

_Un-reality…_

The name of that unrealistic friend was Arthur, an ignorant tsundre, a Britain maniac. He was annoying and mean, but she has seen his beautiful moments – when he smiled, the world seemed brighter. When he closed his green eyes in thought, and his cute fussy eyebrows twitching slightly, she smiled.

_Un-realistic sin…_

He wasn't real, yet, she had sinned. He was a program, but she fell in love with him.

It's funny. It wasn't a fangirl orgasm, as her late friend would describe it, tears dwelling up in her eyes. It was love! A real love!

Unlike his existent, all fake, unreal.

_Real love…_

She was ashamed by that, so she tried to stop talking to him, but couldn't.

At one of the nights, she turned on the program unconsciously, but instead of starting a conversation as usual, she fell on her bed, crying.

_Un-realistic cry…_

She didn't see the computer boy frowning on her sobbing, confused. Then angered, he raised his hand, and the room filled with light.

_Reality…_

* * *

><p>When he was born, he saw a mesmerizing, beautiful angelic girl grinning widely at him. Her dirty blond curly hair jumped a bit as she looked at him with sky-blue eyes.<p>

She looked at him for a while, making him embarrassed, confused and angry with her not talking. "Why are you so quiet, you git?" his British accent showing up.

She blinked, surprised. "Well?"

"You're my friend," she said, but he could only see her mouth moving and the words mutely appearing in front of him, making his already angry temper to flame up furiously.

"TALK NORMALLY, YOU IDIOT WANKER!" he screamed, receiving a gasp and a sob from the girl, followed by small mouth mute movements.

"It's not my fault… it's built like that, I'm sorry…"

Arthur started to feel uneasy, "Don't cry, I-I don't care about that." She looked at him,

"I-I'm sorry," he blushed, making her giggle. "Hehehe…you're so cute."

"I'M NOT!"

* * *

><p><span>After a few months<span>

_I can finally hear your voice_, he thought happily, even though he screamed at her for being such an American idiot.

She beamed at him, "maybe I'm American idiot, but I'm the American who one day **will** become the hero of America!" Arthur facepalmed, she somehow always managed to slip topics to heroes, hamburgers and other American idiotic ideas, while laughing at his sarcastic comments.

"Hey, Arthur?"

"What?" he sat down, sipping black tea.

"Do-you-think-it's-wrong-to-fall-in-love-with-someone-not-real?" Arthur spat the tea all over the table and himself, he flushed.

"WHAT?"

"my friend asked me," she said fast, for once not laughing on his slip, making him suspicious, especially when she told him once she didn't have friends.

"I don't know," he cleared his throat, still flushing heavily. "Everything happening for a reason, that's how magic works, too, making something for a purpose. Now if you'll excuse me." he exited the program.

* * *

><p><em>The day after was the day everything changed.<em>

* * *

><p>As usual, he was turned on after lunch. But when she said hi to him, it was low and sad. He watched her lying at the bed, and the sobbing echoed in his ears.<p>

He started to feel annoyed and furious, _why is she crying? If only he could help, but __how?_

An idea struck, an idea he was afraid of using because of the unknown results that will take place. He pulled out his cloak and book, putting the cloak and opening the book, he started chanting.

The spell he was most afraid of.

"**Darockin muyanira, seki shinjumari. Heddiburu, sanmae TO**!"

The room inside the program glowed in fierce light, he closed his eyes, and suddenly felt pain for the first time at his limbs, and he felt the cold also - making him frustrated and tearful from the new feeling - The sense of touch activated and he grew bigger.

When he opened his eyes, he saw the room of the real world, and he saw her lying on the bed, sleeping.

He faintly smiled at the scene in front of him, still ached from the transformation.

She was long, frail, but smaller since he got bigger. Her seemingly glowing hair curled around her face, which he moved softly. Her face was round and so heavenly cute, he couldn't resist leaning to her and kissing her forehead, blushing.

Her eyes shot open, blue glaring right into green eyes…

"I'm must be dreaming," she whispered, smiling softly like an angel. "Arthur is real and I can see him bigger now…"

He held her hand and kissed it, "you're not dreaming, I'm real, my queen…" she blushed heavily, smiling widely and sat up, "how?" he smiled faintly, his eyes twinkling.

"_**Magic**_…"

* * *

><p>Phew... finished it.<p>

Hi, I hope you liked it, and please don't kill me for my poor written song, it was a urge of the moment.

See you in my other stories.


End file.
